Como isso foi acontecer?
by lils01anjayjay
Summary: Lily Evans está apaixonada por James Potter, e agora?
1. A descoberta

Essa Fic é narrada do ponto de vista de Lily Evans e nenhum personagem me pertence e sim a magnifica J.K Rowling

**-X-**

**Capitulo 1**

**Descoberta de Lily**

Ah Merlin, eu não posso estar apaixonada por ele, eu o odeio, não amo James Potter, não amo James Potter, droga, droga, eu amo sim... Isso não podia estar acontecendo comigo – Merlin ele acabou de passar e que corpo é aquele, para Lily e respira , ele me viu e tá vindo.

-Bom dia Lily, você está muito er... linda- Ele abriu aquele sorriso que me faz tremer e meu sangue subir para o rosto, maldição de ruiva.-

-Ah, Bom dia Potter...

-Então meu lírio queria saber se er... Han se você queria ir dar umas voltas pelo castelo comigo er essa tarde?

Pelas barbas brancas de Merlin ele corou, diga-se de passagem, fica lindo assim e eu tô sorrindo que nem uma boboca apaixonada, Lily diga não.

-Sabe, acho que bem não seria uma ideia ruim... Até mais tarde Potter. - QUE? Internem-me que eu não tô falando coisa com coisa.

-Sério? – ele tava meio surpreso e com um sorriso encantador na cara .

-Bem, não me faça mudar de ideia James - Se ele tava surpreso antes, agora parecia que Sirius Black tinha ido correndo e chorando para a mamãe dizendo que a amava.

- Você não vai se arrepender, Lily.

Ele saiu e me deixou no salão comunal, era sábado e Hogsmead só na semana que vem, então sentei no sofá e comecei a pensar em como os olhos castanho-esverdeados do James brilhavam no sol, como os lábios dele se juntavam quando falava e como passava as mãos no cabelo quando estava nervoso .

Esperei Alice e Marlene descerem para irem comigo para o almoço( Já que tinha dormido demais e perdi o café, droga).

No salão comecei a comer quietamente e reparei que James não tirava os olhos de mim, corei e ele sorriu. Alice tinha ido ficar com o Frank, seu namorado, e Marlene me falou alguma coisa como "vou estudar". Olhei para ela e disse:

-Estudar? Você? – Falei surpresa, estudo com ela a 7 anos e nunca ouvi essas palavras saírem de sua boca.

- É Lily, quer vir comigo?

-Ah não, vou terminar de comer e ir arrumar meu malão tá tudo espalhado – Falei com sinceridade e ela foi indo.

Assim que terminei o almoço me levantei e saindo do Grande Salão ouvi alguém me chamando:

-Lily- Era Snape..

-Snape? Olha não me venha pedir desculpas de novo eu tô cheia disso, você me chama daquilo, me pede desculpa e eu desculpo e você diz de novo – falei com dor, afinal ele era meu amigo de infância.

-Olha Lily me desculpe, serio não vai acontecer de novo...

-Foi o que você disse da ultima vez, sev.

-Vamos Lily me perdoa vai..

-Tá bom, mas se você me chamar daquilo outra vez... – o senão ficou subentendido

-Ah, obrigado Lily.. Que tal nós passearmos hoje, hein? Como nos velhos tempos- Droga, sev odiava James mais que qualquer um, Merlin porque eu me apaixonei pelo cara que meu melhor amigo odeia, hein?

-Bem er... Hoje? Não vai dar sabe, vou er sair com outra pessoa – Vi a expressão dele mudar completamente e não entendi direito, quer dizer eu amava o Sev, mas como amigo irmão e só... Ele bufou de raiva e disse:

-Quem?

-Comigo, Snape - James vinha do salão com os outros marotos, e parecia pelo tom de voz que estava muito feliz para brigar.

-Que? Com o Potter? – e se virou para mim.

-É, com o James ele mudou Sev e você sabe disso... –Merlin me ajude

Enquanto James sorria como se ouvir seu nome sair da minha boca fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo, sev me encarrava irritado e disse:

-Ah é Potter mudou sim, sempre se exibindo e sendo arrogante- James estava parado e não se defendeu, Sirius tava xavecando uma Lufana do sexto ano, Remus olhava para James orgulhoso por ele deixar para lá e Pedro bem, tava comendo..

Bom, alguém tinha que falar e eu fui a sorteada.. Eba uhul.

-Sev, olha eu tenho que ir tchau- me virei e fui embora e só ouvi Sev batendo o pé e resmungando algo como" O santo Potter, sempre tem tudo que quer".

Ouvi passos correndo em minha direção e me deparei com James.

-Me desculpe Lily, por mais que eu o odeie, sei que ele é seu amigo- Eu sorri nostálgica e olhei em seus olhos.

-Tudo bem, não precisava se desculpar – Sirius vinha atrás e disse:

-Er.. Lily sabe você tá conversando com o veado, você tá bem? Tomou algo?

-cervo, seu pulguento..

-Veado

-Cervo

-Tá bons crianças, podem parar – Remus falou sorrindo.

- vocês são estranhos, mas respondendo Six eu estou ótima muito obrigada- ele olhava como se tivesse pensando no que tinha perdido e remy não estava diferente, Pedro bem avisou que ia na cozinha..

- Ah esta bom então, vamos galera? Até Lils..

-Até Sirius.. – Eu e James ficamos para trás, ele pegou minha mão e depositou um beijo que me deixou arrepiada e disse:

- Até mais tarde, meu amor...

Eu corei, sorri e falei:

-Até James.

Merlin, nessa eu tremi, como alguém podia ser tão lindo tinha que ser pecado e ele vem mudando desde do ano passado, parou de esfregar com as garotas- falou que eu era a única garota que ele queria- não azarava por diversão e só faz pegadinha onde ninguém saia machucado..

Com esse pensamento fui arrumar meu malão e contar para as meninas o meu dia até 2hrs da tarde..

-X-

**N/A-Eai galera como ficou o primeiro capitulo? **


	2. O Encontro

**O encontro**

Terminei de arrumar meu malão, e as meninas acabaram de chegar no quarto, e me olharam muito estranho- Acho que é porque eu tô com um enorme sorriso no rosto, talvez, nunca saberei.

- Er Lily... Você está bem?- Alice falou parecendo preocupada..

-Porque todo mundo tá me perguntando isso?

-É porque ninguém ouviu seus gritos hoje, Lils. - Ela tava rindo, muito.

-Hilária hahaha morri de rir.

-Hum Lils-ela começou me lançando olhares despreocupados - no corredor tinha umas garotas irritadinhas e falaram uma coisa..

-Que história? – perguntei para Alice ( tava curiosa, não me julguem )

-Que você vai sair com o James, é verdade?

-Ah isso é verdade, Lice- A cara das duas caiu como se Merlin tivesse dançando salsa com um dementador.

-Que? Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, eu disse para você rá - ela deu um pulo e começou a pular dizendo "meu olho interior funciona" e "eu prevejo o futuro lálálálálá" eu ri da reação dela e olhei para Alice que ainda tava de boca aberta passou um tempo e ela começou a rir desesperadamente e disse:

- É piada?

- Anh? Não Lice, não é piada e para com isso Marlene tá me irritando..

-Aff Lily seja mais alegre

Alice se recompôs e colocou suas mãos na minha bochecha e disse:

-Nossa bebê vai sair com o Jayjay, que lindos- revirei os olhos e me virei para Marlene.

- Soube que Sirius tá disponível Marly- e olhei com um olhar malicioso

Alice bufou e disse:

-Sirius tá sempre disponível e Marlene não vai cair na dele –Marlene concordou tristemente, ela sempre fora apaixonada por ele , mas era contra os princípios do Six namorar( Boboca)

-Ah é verdade...- falei sem graça, Sirius era meu amigão, mas não podia negar que ele era cafajeste .

Ficamos conversando e rindo até as 4hrs, fui no banheiro e desci as escadas para ir ao encontro de James e estava lá me olhando..

-Oi Lils, você esta linda.

-James, eu tô com a mesma roupa – Eu ri e ele também.

-Bom você está sempre linda- Corei e abaixei o olhar.

-Ah obrigada- falei sem jeito

-Vamos?- assenti e ele me levou aos jardins, estávamos entrando na floresta e parei

-James, não podemos ir aí... É perigoso, tem monstros e varias coisas..

-Fique tranquila, você esta comigo e eu sou perfeito...

-Convencido você é com certeza-eu ri e ele sorriu

-Eu posso né- ele pegou a minha mão e foi me guiando até uma clareira, lá no meio tinha uma cesta de piquenique... Eu olhei para ele de boca aberta e falei:

-Isso é lindo, James- ele olhou no meu olho e sorriu.

-Que lugar é esse?- disse ainda extasiada

-Um lugar que encontrei ano passado, venho aqui para pensar, normalmente pensar em você.- Uau, em mim?

-Em mim?

-É claro, você é a única garota que eu penso, alias fiquei realmente surpreso quando você aceitou vir passear comigo- ele disse sentando e pegando uma tortinha de abobora , resolvi que devia falar..

-Bom eu resolvi que você tinha realmente mudado, por minha causa e então te dar er... uma chance de me mostrar essa mudança- corei e ele sorriu e levantou meu rosto e falou.

-Bem, eu sempre quis ouvir isso Lily, você não sabe o quanto- decide tirar uma duvida e perguntei.

-Anh... No segundo ano, sabe? Quando você começou a me chamar para sair e tal, eu não aprovava suas atitudes e achacava que eu era só um desafio, eu era né? - Olhei nos olhos dele novamente e ele falou:

-No inicio foi isso, mas ai eu reparei no seu jeito, de arrumar o coque com os fios caídos, nos seus olhos verde que parecem esmeraldas de tão verdes- ele intensificou o olhar- Nas sardas que deixam seu rosto ainda mais perfeito e como você é linda e como fica vermelha quando tá irritada e me apaixonei, Remus disse que já sabia disso há muito tempo e eu tinha um dilema, eu falava para mim mesmo que era um desafio até aquele dia infeliz do quinto ano e você chorou e eu quis ter a sua dor e que sua felicidade é mais importante que qualquer desavença de adolescente, e decide muda, mudar por você, mudar por amor, amor por você.- Ele me olhava com brilho nos olhos e falei ainda meio atordoada:

-James eu realmente gosto de você, percebi isso no sexto ano, mas só permiti a mim mesma admitir hoje- o Olhei nos olhos e corei com a expressão "Cara de paraíso " do James, fiquei preocupada.

-Potter, Potter? –ele ainda demorou a responder

-desculpe Lils, eu sei que você quer as coisas indo devagar e com calma e eu vou fazer isso.. Para começar hum.. Que tal passeio para Hogsmead semana que vem? Um encontro de verdade com James Potter, Hein? Não é todo dia, alias é sim todos os dias só para você- ele riu e eu também..

-Não ,só porque você é convencido- cruzei os braços e ele olhou para mim com cara de cachorro abandonado

-Ahh Lils era só brincadeira do Maroto mais lindo vai, se sabe que eu te amo, Né?

-Tá né fazer o que – e ri

Começamos a comer e no fim estávamos fazendo uma guerra de comida com tortinhas de caramelo... Conclusão tudo sujo inclusive nós, mas James resolveu tudo com um feitiço e me abraçou e fiquei arrepiada com o toque e disse:

-Vamos madame- ele ofereceu a mão e caminhamos em um silencio confortável, devia estar no horário do jantar já que não tinha ninguém no caminho, James falou:

-Ainda bem que já comemos tô exausto, e amanhã tem treino de emergência, você vai ao treino? Leva a Marly e a Alice e arrasta o aluado e o rabicho, provavelmente Remus vai tar na biblioteca e Pedro na cozinha-ele falou pensativo

-Tá, que horas é o treino?

-Depois do almoço e Lily eu te amo – e saiu pro dormitório masculino descansar... Respondi mentalmente que também o amava.

Subi e entrei no quarto e me joguei na cama, pensei em como o dia fora perfeito e adormeci cedo com a imagem do rosto de James na minha mente.

Foi um ótimo dia afinal e amanhã tem quadribol, ou seja, James Potter ainda mais lindo...

-X-

**N/A-Eai como ficou?**

**Mandem ** _**reviews**_**, beijos**


	3. O treino

**N/A- Obrigada pelos rewies Nicky Evans e eles são fofinhos mesmo hehe.**

**Bom ao Capitulo**

**-X-**

**O treino**

Acordei na manhã seguinte toda descabelada, mas me sentido feliz... Fui tomar banho e acordar as meninas-não foi uma tarefa fácil-

-Ah Lily é domingo, e não são nem 9hrs da manhã ainda- Aff como Marlene era preguiçosa...

-Anda Lene, levanta- a puxei com toda força e consegui levanta-la e leva-la ao banheiro

-Te odeio Lils

Ignorei minha amiga e fui acordar a outra, a balancei mil vezes até ela resmungar:

-Frank? – dai-me paciência Merlin

-Não Lice, acorda tá na hora do café...

-Ah Lily que saco!

-Levanta senão vai receber o mesmo tratamento que a Marlene...

Ela imediatamente levantou e assim que Marly saiu do banho ela entrou, demorou pra caramba e quando ela saiu do banheiro seguimos para o grande salão, Alice foi para a mesa da Corvinal ficar com Frank e Lene entrou no estado que eu chamo de " Black exploração" ela o analisa tanto que chega a doer, e sempre chega a mesma conclusão "ele é perfeito", estalei os dedos na frente dela e saiu do transe, típico...

-Ele é perfeito – e pegou as salsichas.

Olhei para o lado de Six e vi James com um sorriso no rosto ele olhou para mim e desviei o olhar, logo depois chegou um bilhete que dizia: "Você esta linda hoje, minha ruivinha", eu sorri que nem uma boba e olhei nos olhos castanhos- esverdeados dele, que imediatamente piscou, corei. Depois disso ele começou a conversar com os outros e terminei meu café em pouco tempo, arrastei lene comigo e começamos a jogar xadrez para passar o tempo ( devo acrescentar que sou péssima) desisti depois da 15 derrota e ficamos conversando , fomos atrás de Lice e ela tava no maior amasso com Frank ( eca ), pedimos desculpas para ele e a levamos para o almoço, tava terminando quando James chegou e disse:

-Lily não se esqueça do treino, OK? – como vou esquecer se sonhei com você, sem camisa e jogando quadribol?

-Ah, ok James- e sorri e ele olhou para mim e deve ter sido um tempo grande porque Lene começou a tossir e ele pareceu "reanimar"

-Desculpem meninas me perdi no belo rosto de minha amada, como vão?

- Tô bem James, ah e treine para ganhar...

-Cara Lice, eu sempre entro para ganhar – e sorriu.

-James, a minha vassoura não tá boa... Me empresta seu quite?

- Tá bom é só pegar com o Almofadinhas – Vi o rosto de Marlene ficar vermelhinho e ri...

-Depois do treino eu pego então

-ok, beijo Lils te vejo no treino.

Sirius tinha levantado e veio me cumprimentar e piscou para Lene ( pimentão )e disse:

-Lily, você sabe por que o Veado tá tão feliz? – Lice respondeu:

-Ora Sirius, Lily deu uma chance pro James...

-Aquele Veado vai me dar uma nora, eba!

-Six, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ele fingiu pensar

- Claro bela dama

-Por que você chama James de Veado? – O vi engolir em seco e responder:

- Er.. hum coisa de maroto, tenho que ir pro treino.. Você vem Marly?

- Claro – se despediu e tomou seu rumo atrás de Sirius

Puxei Lice comigo até a biblioteca e arrastei Remy, passei pela cozinha e sequestrei Pedro e fomos para campo desejando não estarmos atrasados, chegamos e James tava terminando o discurso: "Semana que vem vamos esmagar cobras, Por que vamos esmaga- los, Collins?" ouvi um garoto do sexto ano responder :" Porque somos os melhores". " isso somos os melhores jogadores que essa escola já viu e vamos fazer o que, Marlene?" "Esmagar cobras" " Isso mesmo, vamos começar" Uau o time era sem duvida fantástico James dizia jogadas complicadas e fazia fintas, desviava de balaços, ajudava os outros e ainda conseguia ter uma química perfeita com o Sirius e a Marlene ( Os três artilheiros), lá pelo seu gol de numero de não quantos ele veio comemorar me abraçando e me deixando irritada, ele riu..

-James Potter, eu te odeio – ele riu de novo

- Que pena porque eu temo – e piscou voltando para o campo e falando "Isso muito bom, vejo vocês amanhã a noite e obrigado "

Uma meia hora depois ele apareceu todo arrumado e tomado banho, fomos jantar em meio a brincadeiras e de barriga cheia rumamos para o salão comunal os jogadores estavam exaustos e subiram para descansar e logo o resto de nós também porque amanhã já é segunda... Tomei um longo banho, deitei na cama e veio a imagem do tanquinho do James, que tanquinho era aquele devia ser proibido, depois veio o sorriso rouco que me deixa arrepiada... Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi o pio de uma coruja , levantei e peguei a carta em seu bico, que dizia : " Boa noite, meu amor e sonhe comigo", respondi um simples " Boa noite James, durma bem" e dormi com um largo sorriso no rosto.

**-X-**

**N/A- Eu gostei desse capitulo e tals mas o próximo hehe segredo**

**Obrigada ****Stormy D. Danny**** é realmente importante ouvir isso =)**

**Quarta feira dia 29/02 eu vou postar o quarto capitulo**


	4. O jogo de quadribol

**O jogo de Quadribol**

Bom a semana foi bem monótona, a única noticia "importante" foi que o passeio para Hogsmead foi adiado para semana que vem.

O clássico Grifinória e Sonserina vinha trazendo um clima pesado ( como sempre ), James recomendou que time andasse em grupo, para não ter risco de ser azarado, ironicamente o único alheio e que não se preocupavam com isso eram Sirius e James , eles eram os dois melhores duelistas de hogwarts e esperto de quem não se mete com eles porque além disso são marotos, os treinos eram pesados e folga só um dia antes da partida, no dia da partida acordei miseravelmente cedo, tomei banho e desci para ler, mas tinha alguém na sala comunal.

-James?

-Oi, lírio

-Tá tudo bem? Você nunca acorda cedo- ele riu

-Ruivinha você precisa conhecer seu futuro marido – revirei os olhos – acordo cedo todos os dias para correr e hoje acordei para rever jogadas, mas estamos tranquilos... Café? –ele adivinhou o que eu queria...

-Hum...claro

Fomos andando pelo castelo deserto e nossas conversas fazendo eco, até que Pirraça apareceu e eu gemi frustrada, olhei para James ele tava sorrindo e pirraça disse:

- Potter, fiz aquilo que me disse Filch ficou uma fera...- Pirraça começou a cantarolar

-Boa cara e essa é a Lily – ele me olhou e falou

-Pirraça manda seus cumprimentos, vou indo... - fiquei com uma cara de vi um Hipogrifo dançando sapateado na chuva

-Como?Pirraça é uma peste...

-Ahh bobagem, ele gosta de mim desde que explodi a sala do Filch no primeiro ano junto com Almofadinhas e Aluado – eu ri e seguimos rumo a cozinha

Os elfos nos atende4ram muito bem e comemos, rimos e brincamos.. Quando deu a hora que o salão abriu fomos para lá , esperamos os meninos chegar e olhei para porta, Sev estava lá e me olhou com profundo desprezo, abaixei meu olhar melancólica, mas James levantou o meu rosto e disse:

-ei, não fica assim ninguém deve te por para baixo- sorri timidamente ...

Quando os outros acabaram de comer, James levantou sendo seguido pelo time . Quando deu o horário fomos para as arquibancadas , nos acomodamos e o monitor, sexto ano da Corvinal, começou o clássico.

"Estamos aqui para o maior clássico de Hogwarts, parece que esse ano vai entrar para história, e lá vem o time da Sonserina-vaias das outras casas- o time tá bom esse ano com Black, Flinch, Fawcon, Goyle, Collins, Crabbe e o capitão Lucius Malfoy que parece esta bem no comando do time, mas ai vem o time da Grifinória - gritos de incentivo – que está esplendido, não perde um jogo desde que o capitão foi nomeado no 5 ano, composto por: Black, Jones, Mckinnon, Prewett, Mayer, Kaft e a estrela e capitão James Potter"... "Madame Hotch libera a Goles, seguida pelos balaços e o Pomo-de-ouro "" e começa a partida, Grifinória com a bola, Potter com ela, ótima passada para Black beleza de finta, Mckinnon desviou do balaço e ponto para Grifinória 10 a 0"

Depois de um tempo o jogo tava 240 a 100 para a gente, quando Mayer viu o pomo e partiu atrás dele , Malfoy o seguindo, mas ele foi mais rápido e pegou o pomo 390 a 100, afinal tinham mesmo esmagados cobras , James veio vindo na minha direção e virei um pimentão, ainda na vassoura disse:

-Te amo, Lils -me pegou pela cintura e me beijou, nossa como ele beijava se ele não tivesse me segurando teria caído sem ar, retribui com vontade .. Ele me puxou para vassoura e voamos para longe dali...

**-x-**

**N/A- Sorry pela demora e obrigado a quem lê .. Beijocas**


	5. Pós jogo

**N/A- desculpem mesmo, semana de provas e tava sem tempo nenhum =(( **

**-x- **

**Pós-jogo**

O jogo repercutiu bastante, agora a Grifinória estava em primeiro na taça das casas em disparada, depois do jogo James me levou para a sala comunal e falou:

- Desculpa Lily, se você quiser eu espero, mas é que eu estava tão eufórico e vi você... tão linda e...-ele parou de falar e olhou para meu rosto, eu estava com um sorriso bem grande e disse:

- Hum.. tudo bem James- de repente não me segurei e lhe tasquei um beijo que nos fez cair no sofá... recuperei minha sanidade rápido e sai correndo dali, estava super vermelha e vi um James com cara de boboca e rumei ao meu quarto.

Logo uma Marlene bem ensopada e uma Alice com um sorriso que não achei ser possível chegaram ali.

- Menina que beijão, não é atoa que as meninas desse colégio caem aos pés dele – aiai uma lene sempre indiscreta.

- Vocês estão namorando ou algo assim? – dessa vez foi a Lice

- Ah não – nem tinha me ligado ainda nesse pequeno detalhe ..

- É ele é meio lerdo assim mesmo, ou quer te fazer uma surpresa e um pedido bombástico... –Merlin isso é a cara dele, por que não pensei nisso antes? Merlin que ele não faça isso, por favor.. Ou será que eu quero que ele faça? Droga tô confusa não sobre o James, mas sobre se eu quero ou não que ele faça um hiper pedido... eu ri um pouco da declaração de lene e descemos, estava com fome.

Sirius entrou na sala e ouvi as meninas suspirarem quando passou as mãos no cabelo, o vi piscando para cada uma delas e também vi lene bufando do meu lado... Depois reparei no estado dele, parecia que tinha tomado banho e não se secado... só que de suor.

Ele veio em minha direção e me abraçou ( claro que gritei ) ele riu, aquele cachorro , lene sentou e ele disse:

- Minha norinha linda, se deu bem hein ruivinha.. –ele tirou a blusa e as garotas e lene quase desmaiaram, subiu correndo as escadas para tomar banho.

Remus vinha logo atrás junto com Pedro e abriu um sorriso reconfortante e disse:

- Vai fazer parte da nossa família? Fico muito feliz.. aposto que ele ainda não pediu você em namoro, certo? – assenti

- Fique tranquila ele vai querer fazer algo bem escandaloso- e riu da minha cara de horror, se sentou do lado de lene e Pedro me abraçou e foi sentar também.

Logo os garotos desceram e ficamos conversando, eu e James nos olhávamos o tempo todo ... Fiquei mega irritada quando uma garota foi falar com ele.

- Oi James, quero dizer que você é lindo e que eu estou a sua disposição ... – Sirius e Marlene não seguram e riram da minha cara de absoluta raiva, Remus segurava ao máximo para não rir, fiquei em duvida em relação ao Pedro que parecia não estar entendendo o porque de tanto riso...

James infelizmente era educado o suficiente pra não ser grosso, mas eu se aquela vadia fala-se mais alguma coisa voava no pescoço dela.

- Anh me desculpe, em breve vou estar comprometido – e sorriu para mim...

A garota fez o mesmo e me olhou com desprezo como se eu fosse ruim para ele e disse:

- Mas ainda não está comprometido, certo? – Essa garota está pedindo pra morrer? Claro que tomei uma atitude...

- Olha queridinha, por que você não se valoriza? Ou então vai vadiar em outra área que não seja a minha, por favor e não volte a me encher a paciência que já é pouca ...- sorri sarcasticamente, ela saiu rapidamente e resmungando.

Sirius desatou a rir, Remus ria discretamente, lene segurava a barriga de tanto rir e Pedro tava cochilando ..

James se pronunciou.

-Nossa ruivinha, que ciúmes hein ?- falou sorrindo muito.

- O que é meu é meu, e estou com fome.. Quem vai comigo? – Pedro acordou quando me ouvi falar e todos levantamos e fomos para o grande salão jantar, rimos de um Sirius imitando Lucius Malfoy e do James imitando a cara de idiota do Régulus Black quando Malfoy não conseguiu impedir o Mayer de pegar o pomo (Malfoy queria machucar o Mayer só pode ele nem apanhador era ...) , depois disso fomos dar todos uma volta no castelo, Alice e Frank também foram, mas acabamos encontrando Sonserinos no meio do caminho ... Isso não ia dar certo.

**_-X-_**

**_N/A - Desculpem mais uma vez pela demora e espero que gostem =)_**


	6. Duelos e coisas misteriosas

Estava cheia de provas e não deu pra atualizar, descupa :)

-X-

Duelos e coisas misteriosas

Estava tudo tão bom pra ser verdade, por que tudo sempre acaba com sonserinos zangados? Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Regulos,Yaxley e Snape estavam na nossa frente com as varinhas em punho e automaticamente nós puxamos as nossas... Olhei pro lado e vi James e Sirius se entreolhando com malicia e Remus com um quase imperceptivel sorriso. Sorte que estavamos em maior número já que Frank estava lá, porem Pedro nunca foi bom em duelos, então eram 7 contra 6.

- Ora,Ora se não são os arrogantes e imbecis que tanto odiamos- Malfoy falou isso com desprezo na cara, James sorriu e falou:

- Queridos sabem que não tem chance, nunca tiveram, nunca ganharam, são perdedores por natureza - eu estava tranquila sempre fui boa em duelos,mas nunca duelei de verdade.

A cara de raiva dos sonserinos agravou e vi Sirius piscar pro irmão e dizer pra mandar lembranças pra mãe e Regulos se pronunciou:

-Você é uma vergonha ,não faz mais parte da nossa familia, você não é meu irmão!

-Graças a Merlim eu não faço parte da sua familia eu me enojo de pensar em vocês e nos seus preconceitos, alias gostou da decoração do meu quarto?- os marotos riram

- Ninguem entra naquele pesadelo de quarto - disse por fim

- Acabaram a discussão de familia? ótimo!

Malfoy lançou um feitiço não verbal em mim, mas me defendi e começeia duelar enquanto James e Snape duelavam, Sirius e Regulos, Remus e Yaxley,Frank e Crabbe e Alice, Lene e Goyle, Pedro tinha sumido. Lancei uma azaração e Malfoy foi bater na parede, olhei pro lado pensando em quem ia ajudar e sorri, Regulos tava vestindo um vestido vermelho e dourado com o simbulo da Grifinória completamente desacordado e Sirius estava rindo falando que ia durar uma semana, James com um feitiço de maquiagem no Snape e ele tava de cuecas comos dizeres " perdi um duelo para o melhor " Remus tinha deixado Yaxey com xixi nas calças , Frank tinha estuporado Crabbe , Lene e Lice deixaram Goyle desacordado...

James e Sirius vieram naminha direção rindo e falaram juntos:

-moleza - assenti e juntos fomos pro salão comunal, aiai esses problemas não param nunca, perguntei se os marotos iam ficar no salão até mais tarde, mas eles se entreolaram e desconversaram dizendo que estavam cansados demais e que não iam aparecer até amanhã... estranho.

Eles subiram e Lene também, Lice foi com Frank em algum lugar(eca), peguei um livro e olhei pela janela onde uma lua cheia maravilhosa banhava a noite e senti um arrepio seguido por um ruivo de lobo e depois um latido e barrulho de patas(?) estranho, porém foquei no livro e adormeci...Acordei com o barulho da porta abrindo e olhei, mas não tinha ninguém lá, estranho, olhei pro meu relógio e vi que ja eram 3 da manhã resolvi subir pro dormitório, mas vi um vaso caindo da mesa e parei:

- Quem esta ai?

Ninguem respondeu e olhei ao redor me certificando que estava sozinha e subi e como pensava Lene tava roncando e Lice não estava no quarto( Eca). Feitei na minha cama e dormi como um bebê.

-X-

Ficou pequeno, mas acho que ficou bonzinho ... mandem reviews!


	7. Lua cheia

_**-x-**_

**Lua Cheia **

Acorde no dia seguinte e desci para o salão comunal e lá estavam Lene e Lice conversando.

-Não ,Lene eu estou em duvida serio mesmo

-Duvida de que?-eu perguntei

-Sobre transar com o Frank- Lice ficou vermelha

-jurava que vocês já tinham transado, afinal você dormiu varias vezes fora e talz

- A gente dorme junto, mas nunca rolou nada demais só uns amassos

-Hum... tendi, mas você quer transar com ele?

-querer eu quero, mas não tenho coragem-ela ficou vermelha e Lene bufou

- Calma miga, quando você estiver pronta vai rolar- falei como se já tivesse feito alguma coisa

- ta ...- Lice falou

-Lily, você sabe onde estão os meninos? Eles nunca demoram tanto assim ...-Lene queria Sirius explorar

-não sei, vamos lá no dormitório?

-ok- as duas falaram juntas

Fomos andando pela escada e batemos na porta ninguém respondeu, então entramos e vimos os meninos acabados, alias, só três deles porque Remus não estava lá, olhei com mais atenção e vi que eles estavam machucados, James tinha alguns cortes no rosto, Sirius tava sem coberta e vi que ele tinha um corte na perna e Pedro tinha nos braços , coloquei as mãos na boca e arfei e Lene e Lice também, o barulho acordou os meninos e eles nos olharam assustados

-Por que vocês tão todos machucados?- lene perguntou com preocupação

-er.. hum .. sabe a gente tropeçou e acabou er... caindo ...- Você acha mesmo que isso vai colar senhor Black?

-Acha que eu tenho cara de imbecil?

-Quer mesmo que eu responda McKinnon? – Sirius sorriu

-Ora Black não me venha com suas gracinhas e me digam onde estavam

- a gente tava andando pelo castelo e o salgueiro lutador me jogou para cima, ai almofadinhas foi me ajudar e acabou cortando a perna e desmaiando, ai rabicho tentou tirar ele de baixo dos galhos do salgueiro e cortou os braços e Remus não esta aqui porque foi visitar a mãe doente- James soou verdadeiro, mas vi ele se entreolhando com o Sirius .. Tem alguma coisa errada nessa historia .

-E porque diabos vocês tavam perto do salgueiro lutador?- perguntei

-Ouvimos uns barulhos vindo da floresta proibida ruivinha –

-eu também ouvi e nem por isso fui lá ver- James sorriu

- sorte sua –

Lice que estava quieta ate agora resolveu se pronunciar

-Ótimo, vamos tomar café porque estamos atrasados e temos aula de feitiços no primeiro tempo

Saímos do dormitório e 5 minutos depois os meninos desceram, lindos, limpos e sem machucados já que sabiam feitiços de cura, descemos e chegando no salão de entrada a Prof. Minerva veio falar enfurecida conosco:

-Potter, Black ?

-sim minnie –

-Já lhe disse para não me chamar assim Black.

-Desculpa professora não consigo resistir

ela lhe lançou um olhar severo e prosseguiu

-Vocês dois podem me explicar aquilo?- apontou para a mesa da sonserina e vimos Régulos com um vestido da Grifinoria e Snape de cueca e camisa escritas "derrotado pelo melhor", os meninos riram, alias, todos riram.

-Não sabemos de nada professora, mas quando descobrir mande minhas saudações para ele – James cara de pau

-Potter ,não minta para mim

-Nunca seria capaz de mentir pra você Minnie, te vejo na aula de transfiguração – e piscou, Minerva saiu furiosa reclamando da cara de pau que o James era , mas para falar a verdade Minerva sempre os adorou só não pode os tratar diferente, porem da pra perceber . James e Sirius cumprimentaram a escola com reverencias e depois piscaram pros dois lindinhos da mesa da sonserina .

Fiquei observando os garotos e vi que eles estavam exaustos e além das folhas deles estavam copiando mais uma, depois das aulas da manha desapareceram e o resto da tarde não os vi, todo mês isso acontecia e sempre achei estranho, mas quando pergunto eles desconversam ou dizem que e segredo de maroto.

Fui jantar e eles de novo não estavam lá, subimos pro salão comunal e eles não estavam lá, fomos no dormitório e eles não estavam lá, fiquei preocupada, mas as meninas disseram que não era pra eu me preocupar porque eles sempre sumiam ... alias tinha muita coisa estranha vindo deles que eu nunca , eu disse NUNCA e olha que eu sou inteligente entendi , primeiro os apelidos : Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas , porque disso Merlin?, segundo: um pergaminho velho e encardido que eles sempre olham, mas quando vamos olhar eles escondem, terceiro: aquela coisa de veado e cervo, nunca consegui decifrar o motivo daquilo e quarto: por que eles somem todo mês?, quinto: como eles conseguem desaparecer e comprar coisas sem estar em dia de Hogsmead? Sempre quis saber onde eles compram os uísques, chocolates, bombas de bosta e tudo mais, sendo que não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts.. eles são estranhos, falei para as meninas que ia ficar lendo lá em baixo e elas seguiram pro dormitório já que sabem que não gosto de ser incomodada quando leio, desci , mas não peguei meu livro fui para a janela e vi a lua linda lá fora, ouvi um uivo e depois vi um cachorro correndo em direção a floresta, um latido e o pior vi galhadas imponentes brilhando entre as folhas e fiquei maravilhada, só ai que me liguei no que vinha atrás, calmo e tranquilo , um lobisomem, enorme e preto e do lado estavam os animais quase como uma escolta policial e percebi uma coisa , eu achava eles familiares como se os conhecessem, no jeito de andar, tudo muito estranho, decidi esperar os meninos chegarem, mas acabei adormecendo no sofá mesmo.


End file.
